


Revenge

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You are the leader of the Gray Army, and your army falls to The Red Army. You are spared to quote on quote "Feel more pain than any torturer."Now you seek Revenge on the Red Leader...





	1. Chapter 1

You studied servaded the soldiers you had left, a stoic expression on your face. You knew tomorrow was your last stand. The last battle was devastating on your troops and killed many. You lost more than 3/4 of your army. Most joined Red Army. All that you had was a few thousand men and women still seeing you are a leader. You turned you back to your loyal soldiers who know they are going to die. You start walking to your office. You walk past rooms where mother’s were escaping with children and child’s were mourning the loss of loved ones. You bitterly spat on the concert ground. You knew you failed them. 

 

When your office door was in sight you walked a tad bit faster. You opened your door and close it once you entered, and went over to your desk, guided by a small lamp left on from the night before. You sat down on your stool and you let yourself think. You remember a week earlier:

 

_ “Be careful out there Rane,” You told your long time friend, your Second In Command of Gray army. They were by your side from the first day the army was formed and to this day. This would  (hopefully) final battle with Red Army. _

 

_ “You don’t need to tell me to be careful, Ma'am,” Rane said coolly then smirked, “Remembered I fought in the battle with Purple Army and won.” _

 

_ “Don’t estimate then,” You warned narrowing your eyes and frowning. _

 

_ “Come on! From what we’ve seen there pushovers! All I’ve seen them do is get drunk and… shoot shit… like littoral shit...” Rane said trailing off a haunted look in her/his eyes. _

 

_ “Well, I’ve heard things about their leader, Tord Larsson,” You say darkly as you avert your eyes from Rane. _

 

_ “They can’t beat us! Gray Army is 2 times bigger than there army with more training!” Rane said grinning. _

 

_ “Rane, don’t be cocky on the battlefield! You know that’s what took, Ryann,” You said looking them dead in the eyes. _

 

_ Rann goes quite as they remembered Ryann, you knew they had a thing for them, and they died in battle with Purple Army. _

 

_ “You think I don’t remember them?” Rane says glaring coldly at you. _

 

_ “Well, I don’t want to lose a valuable member of my Army,” I spat glaring back. _

 

_ “You really think of Red Army as such a high power?” Rane said with a sneer. _

 

_ “Knock that off or you’ll be cleaning the bathrooms,” You growl. _

 

_ “You know how to shut me up don’t you?” Rane said chuckling.  _

 

_ “Yeah, I do,” You say starting to walk away from you SIC. _

 

_ “Wait!” Rane said a urgency in there tone. _

 

_ “What?” You say turning back to face them. _

 

_ “I- ah… Nevermind I’ll tell you after we slaughter Red Army,” Rane said scratching the back of his neck there checks slightly redder than usual. _

 

_ You chuckle and walk away. _

 

You flinch at remembering your last conversation. You opened a small drawer in your desk and grabbed your flask full to the drim with vodka. You wanted to be clear headed when you died but, thinking about it, it would be better to be blackout drunk. You open the flask’s top and smell the bitter smell of the vodka, this sends a small smile to your face as you remember when you were young getting hammered in some bar on your days off. You take a drink of the tasteless liquid and immediately felt calmer. You sigh and remember your friends back in England. 

 

_ “When will you be back?” Jamie said a small sad smile on her face. _

 

_ “I don’t know,” I paused a grin, “but I will be back.” _

 

_ “So, I do have to see you horrible face again?” Taylor growled form the doorway of the large five bedroom, 2 bathroom, house.  _

 

_ “Your face is worse,” You say with a sneer. _

 

_ “I think your pretty face is one I’ll miss!” Cameron declared. _

 

_ “Well, goodbye, old friends,” You say a sad smile on your face. Many would think you just used these people to get what you want, but really you did care for them… not really. You wouldn’t care if they died so it doesn’t really matter.  _

 

_ The taxi pulls in the driveway and I wave goodbye and got in the taxi. _

 

You took another swig of your vodka and suddenly realised how angry you were. You we’re losing everything you have ever worked towards and you aren’t doing shit to stop it. You stood up, your stool falling to the ground. You put your flask in the pocket of your gray uniform, and left your office leaving the door open. You rushed to the gym and started to punch the hell out of a training dummy. Not caring about the stares of the people around you. That soothed me and I went to the entercom station, and brought the mic to my face and turned it on, “Everyone! Most of you are fleeing, but for the ones who are staying all of the alcohol is free, have as many beers as you want! Just make sure to prepare for tomorrow.”

 

You closed the door to the com station and thought about everyone you lost, then your thoughts went to something horrible. You thought about being a coward and fleeing tonight. Just the thought of you made it sick… or maybe it was the vodka. It didn’t matter. You took another sip of vodka. You thought back to when you were young before the thoughts of world domination before the drinking and the occasional cigar or cigarette. When you were innocent. You remember when the othered teased you, then you punching them in the face and got suspended. You chuckle half heartedly. You then sigh and walk to the closet in the com room and found the most expensive, most illegal, heaviest vodka you had. Why, you hid it in the com closet was a good question but you didn’t care. You open the bottle the satisfying pop of the lid opening brought a smile to your face. You haven’t got really drunk in awhile. You forget the leadership over the Gray Army and took a drink of the Vodka, it was so indescribable you almost gagged. It felt like you were drinking fire. You forgot where you got it and why you wanted flavored vodka. Then you remembered the first time you had vodka.

 

_ “Drinks anyone?” Max said a large grin spread across his face.  _

 

“I’m in,” I say and Ron, David, Nikki, Jess, Kim and Kin join in as well. 

 

“Today, I have the best drink ever,” Max paused for dramatic effect, “What do you think it is?”

 

_ “Rum?” Ron asked tilting his head sideways, Max shook his head no. _

 

_ “Whiskey?” Jess asks staring at the blue plastic bottle the liquor was in. _

 

_ “Gin?” David said nervously. _

 

_ “ _ _ Tequila?” Nikki said a wide grin on her face. _

 

_ “Moonshine?” Kim asks looking to her brother Kin. _

 

_ “Your turn Y/N,” Max said playfully. _

 

_ “Vodka?” I say questively. _

 

_ “BING BING BING! We have a winner!” Max said grinning, “You are the winner so, you get to open the bottle and have the first drink.” _

 

_ Max hands you the Vodka and you open it and are about to take a drink when Max smirks and says, “Don’t spit it out.” _ __  
  


_ You roll your eyes and take a drink of the vodka. It seemed to burn you mouth. You fought the urge to spit it out and swallowed it. _

 

_ “What do ya think?” Max asked grinning. _

 

_ “I just drank fire bitches!” You yells and that causes a up roar of laughs. _

 

You sigh knowing those days would never return. You heard Max killed himself many years ago, Nikki is in prison, David overdosed on heroin, Ron is a pilot for the US Government then got shot down in battle, Kim and Kin got stabbed in a alleyway after a drug deal went wrong. You were the only one in this small group of middle school friends to be alive. 

  
**That’ll soon change.** You thought bitterly while taking another sip of the fiery alcohol. 


	2. The Lost Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to the battle front only to be token down by a taser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I switched to first person because... first person is better.

A firm knock on the door to my quarter awoke me from my troubled slumber. A headache greeted me as soon as I could register I was awake. I stood from there bed and walked to the door. I opened the door and saw one of the lower class soldier standing there with a solemn look on his face.

“Yes,” I paused and then glanced to his name on his uniform, “Private Teba Zarch?”

“I was sent by General Marlen Umran Beckert,” Teba paused and pulled a note from his uniforms pocket, “To deliver this.”

I snatched the note from his hand, “Dismissed.” I said then closed the door and flipped the light switch and read the note:

Dear Y/n L/n,

The Red Army is already on there way. By the rate they are traveling they will arrive at around noon. Soldiers are wanting a final speech, I am suggesting you give one. There is other issues I would like to discuss in person.

-General Marlen Umran Beckert

I sigh and crumple the note up and throw it in the waste bin. I then put on a gray under shirt along with brown pants. Then I sigh again and started to walk to there safe, it contained my gear and my hat. I put in the numbered pass code, 7200561129, and open the safe then grab my hat. I allowed myself to admire the purple stripe, and yellow stripe. The two armies taken down with me as leader. The gray hat was something that meant a lot to me. Well, not as much as my guns, hidden in a storage shed in London. I placed the hat on there head. Then, I grabbed my vest and put it on, then the belt, and lastly my gun I proudly called N/O/C. It was a gun built by Gray Army’s former gunsmith, Edda Peer whom had left Gray Army when news got out they were losing the war with Red Army. It was a pistol by looks, but when shot the bullet broke apart causing more injuries to the target of choice. Someone could have as many as 40 bullets loaded at a time. I placed the gun in there holster (the holster in attached to the belt). I then put on some black combat boots and put on a gray overcoat that proudly displayed your name, ranking, and a red star that signaled that was the army that you were fighting with.

I was now ready to give my speech.

Timeskip

“Everyone has lost a loved one in this time of war, but that should only fuel our fires. We shouldn’t think we are going fail just because we have a smaller army. No, this doesn’t mean shit. What decides weather we will win or lose is one simple factor; Do we have something to fight for? Yes, we do. You may not have much appearance wise in this base, but we have something that is deeper than that, we have the place we grew up, the place we learned who we were. In other words, this is our home! We have the strength to keep going! I know we have been going through difficult times but that is what drives us! That shouldn’t be something to strike us down, but bring us together. In times like these, it’s not are numbers but our will to continue into the future!” I declared proudly into the microphone on the stage. I was delivered my speech. Everyone clapped and cheered as I smiled. I hoped I was right.

I walked off the stage and everyone started to walk to the storage rooms where guns were being handed out at. As the standard M16 rifles, M4 Carbines, and M249 lightweight machine guns were being handed out to each soldier. I was going to get a special weapon designed, created, and tested in this very base it’s called a Shock Ray, it’s effects is just as its name says, it shocks the person with a power shock. It’s basically like being struck with lighting. I walked, confidence in my strides as I reach the weapon storage. I entered the pass code, 333841099, and walked in the storage room. Not bothering to close the door behind me. I grab the a Shock Ray from it’s assigned shelf, and walk out of the storage closing the door behind myself.

TIMESKIP

I stood on the battlefield the rest of Gray Army behind me. Red Army was just walking over the hill. As I reminded myself where each and every weapon I had was. The leader of the Red Army walked over the hill. The fellow leader was named Tord, had the Red Army uniform on along with what looked like a hood sticking out of the top of the overcoat that was firmly buttoned up. Two others followed behind him they both had brown hair, brown eyes, and in the standard Red Army uniform. As the rest of the Red Army traveled over the hill I grew more concerned. They had more soldiers and a tank. A fucking tank. Red Army took their place on the battlefield, Tord walked forward, I walked forward as well fighting the urge to pull at least one of my guns out of my holster. We met in the middle between both armies and shook hands, the hand shake lasted a few seconds as we glared at each other. When two armies are meeting for the final battle it is normal to shake hands and then fight. I turned and walked back to my army and when I turned to face Red Army and saw Tord was ready as well.

I did my battle cry and he did his. I ran and dove in a ditch as I heard the tank fire. I heard the gunshots and screams from both Armies as both teams were already attacking each other. I then stood and shot at any approaching Red Army member. I tried to keep my eyes on anyone who was shooting me. In the corner of my eye I say a Red Army member grab a grenade, I jumped from the ditch and ran because seconds later the ditch exploded in a fiery of flames and fire. I knew I wasn’t in the clear tho. I had nowhere to hide behind or run to. I then knew I either had to get reckless or shy away from the battle and run. I grabbed my pistol with my free hand and shot anyone of Red Army who dared aim a gun at me. Then I noticed something I couldn’t shot or stop, the tank was taking aim at me. My blood ran cold. I couldn’t kill that and I knew I couldn’t get out of the way, but I had to try. I ran as fast as I could in a random direction.

Then, when the ear shattering boom rang throughout the battlefield, I flew in the air and landed around 6 yards away. I felt stinging pain rise from the left side of my face and my left arm. I groaned in pure pain I stood up shakily. I picked up my Shock Ray with my right hand but with tried to move my left arm I almost cried out, I then made myself look to my arm, in was burned horribly and hurt like hell. I growled and started shooting at other approaching Red Army members, but my left eye that was lucky still being able to function kept getting blood into it making my only being able to see out of my right eye. I still continued to fight until I was hit with some sort of laser that knocked me out.


End file.
